Generally, users employ keywords in conducting searches in different domains, including online media. Keywords tend to be predetermined by search engines or other online media being accessed by a user. Lists of keywords, as such, are typically static and then may be partly refreshed based on retrieved search results. However, the evolution of an event or other item associated with a keyword (and that may be sought in a search) is normally not considered, nor is temporal or spatial information relating to the event or other item.
As such, conventional keyword management arrangements tend not to take into account complexities such as those just mentioned. More particularly, such methods tend only to focus on expanding a query based on words which are thought to increase precision and recall, while no contextual, spatial or temporal information is considered. Query expansion methods thus become static, and terms that may be useless or outdated may well not be removed, even if such may be warranted on the basis of a realtime status of the event or item in question.